Retribution's Redemption
by Invader Mars
Summary: Set during the Evillious Chronicles. Rated M just to be safe, kiddies!


Retribution's Redemption

Long, long ago, in a distant land, there lived a young princess. The people of her land, christened Lucifenia at the time, lived in terror of her ever-thriving wrath. A ruthless, merciless tyrant of a monarch, she could often be seen with a male servant at her side, and the people buzzed with gossip at his startlingly striking resemblance to Her Prideful Majesty. The princess appeared to be a sadist, thoroughly enjoying the gradual, dilapidated state her nation was falling to. Despite this, there was a bit of speculation amongst the citizens that the princess did not, in fact, choose to exalt her vanity into her power, and that she was the unfortunate victim to something akin to horrible mind control or blackmail.

They would never guess that their speculations were eerily true. A sinister figure stood watch over the dainty princess, scrutinizing her like a hawk would its prey, daring her to make one false move. A twisted puppet master pulling her little marionette along, performing the most believable act with a wicked smile.

Her name was Michaela of Elphegort.

* * *

Riliane reluctantly bade her servant, Allen, away for the day. It was six o' clock, and the princess planned to draw her bath and retire for the evening, exhausted from a day of ruling.

Or, so her servants thought.

She slowly made her way to her chambers, quivering, her feet like lead. She was trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

All too soon, the hulking mahogany doors stood before her, foreboding monuments dedicated to reminding her of what occurred every day for the last year or so. She glanced around for anyone, her futile attempts to conceal the onslaught of tears that were becoming more and more prevalent. Swallowing the urge to hyperventilate, she reached for the doorknob.

The door swung open before she could touch it, and a low voice emanated from the blackened room.

"Hello, Riliane,"

The princess tried not to faint right there, and anxiously made her way inside, shakily shutting the door behind her. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the ever-present dark, long accustomed to the eeriness. Michaela of Elphegort stood at the foot of her grand bed, the blanket of pseudo-night heavily muting her vibrant, sea-green hair. Michaela's eyes hardened just a bit more, and she smirked as she drank in Riliane's attempt at an unshakable stature. She breezily glided over to the terrorized princess, her bare feet barely padding on the cold marble floor. Towering over her, Michaela's hand ghosted over Riliane's cheek, eliciting a whimper from the girl.

"Hush, sweet _Rin_," Michaela cooed her personal pet name for Riliane, who in turn emitted a frightened shudder. Riliane silently prayed that she got through the night.

She thought too soon.

Michaela grabbed Riliane's tiny wrists, yanking her over to the bed, and slammed her down on top of it. The cold gleam in her eyes intensified as Riliane's hardly suppressed tears cascaded down her cheeks, to which Michaela replied with a sadistic smirk. She straddled the princess, and crashed her lips to Riliane's, biting her bottom lip, pride in the certainty that she drew blood. Riliane yelped in pain, and Michaela seized the opportunity to shove her tongue deep in the young girl's mouth, violating everywhere she could reach. Suddenly pulling back, she looked into Riliane's horrified green eyes, her smirk widening.

"Rin," her sadistic giggle ricocheted in Riliane's anguished mindscape. "You taste of oranges and brioche,"

Riliane's tears only increased. Michaela basked in Riliane's fright, attaching herself to the princess' exposed collarbone with a sinister smile. Riliane desperately tried to yell, but her plea was caught in her throat as Michaela's hand swiftly slapped itself over her mouth.

"Now, now, _Rinny_," Michaela sing-songed. "Remember our little agreement,"

Riliane's eyes widened in further terror. When Michaela had first come to Lucifenia, she informed Riliane of her long-lost relation to Allen, and that he was her twin brother. Riliane didn't even bother to doubt Michaela's claim. As soon as Allen had walked through the gate as her servant, she felt an unbearable urge to protect him, the thought of harm befalling him nearly unbearable. Intuition told her that they had a deep, blood-related connection, and she simply could not shake the feeling.

Shortly before that, Riliane had sent a squad of her soldiers out to Elphegort to pacify an Elphegortian noble that had insulted her. The entire operation was very covert. War would undoubtedly ensue if the Prince found out about it. Michaela had been in a tavern that the soldiers had inhabited on the job, where they kidnapped her to the surrounding woods and raped her, leaving her to die. Her mind was jostled greatly from the abuse and panic, thus she viewed Riliane as the ultimate culprit to her defilement. Vengeful, she tracked the soldiers down to an inn and slit their throats in their sleep, and snuck on the next trade wagon headed to Lucifenia. She held Riliane prisoner in her own castle, forcing the princess to re-live the terror that continuously plagued her mind. Riliane was forced to comply to Michaela's every whim to keep Allen safe, the vixen having threatened certain death to the lost prince should Riliane tell anyone. The green-haired succubus had successfully turned the princess' people against her, fully exploiting the girl's immature vanity and arrogance. Michaela put up a sweet façade, infectious amongst the citizens, who wouldn't hesitate to help her overthrow Riliane, should the need arise.

Riliane jolted back to reality as Michaela trailed down her neck, biting down on her collarbone once more, definitely leaving a bruise. Riliane whimpered, causing Michaela to look up with sinister lust raging in her disturbed gaze. Riliane's breath hitched, and she froze.

Michaela had never gone as far as to snatch away her purity.

Frantically, Riliane struggled to push Michaela off, but Michaela was far quicker. She extracted a gleaming dagger from a sheath under her skirts, and held it to Riliane's throat.

"Now, Rin," her voice rumbled, lusty and menacing. "Think of your brother." She smirked, and leaned down to Riliane's ear. "He wouldn't survive the first hour of my reign,"

With that, Michaela sat up and poised the dagger at Riliane's heart. She slowly dragged the tip down the length of the princess' bodice, splitting it and the corset underneath open. Re-sheathing the dagger, Michaela hungrily ripped the rest of Riliane's dress open, and tossed it aside. She glared at the princess' nearly-bare body, the only offending garment in her way being Riliane's bloomers. Michaela slipped them off in one move. Riliane only looked up in unadulterated horror.

Michaela 's sinister grin widened. She placed her hand tightly on Riliane's mouth, and plunged her index finger into Riliane's entrance.

The princess screamed.

* * *

Riliane was reduced to a crying, sweating heap on the bed. Michaela didn't take the slightest interest in her as she dressed herself, instead focusing on fixing her hair in a mirror. After what seemed like forever, she finally turned back to Riliane, glaring from the shadows.

"That's what happens when you try to fight, Rinny," Michaela taunted, sitting on the edge of the bed. Riliane flinched as she sat down. Michaela idly looked her over, tormenting her by running a petite hand up around the girl's nether regions. Riliane nearly choked on her own spit.

"Mi-Michaela," she hiccupped. "My bro-other,"

"What about him, you brat?" Michaela snapped. Riliane choked out a sob as Michaela's hand threatened to push into her once more.

"He ador-res you," Riliane stuttered. Michaela's hand froze before she retracted it and stood. Her bangs concealed her eyes.

"I care not for your brother," her voice was low. "I care not for you. _I hate you both, and I want to see you suffer for ETERNITY!_" She turned on her heel and flew out of the room, the large mahogany doors only closing with a soft _thump_ behind her.

Riliane's mind reeled in embarrassment and melancholy. She wanted to deny the events of that day, but her aching core wouldn't let her. She was disgusted in herself. Her thoughts plagued her with images of Michaela's body over her, doing the unthinkable.

Despite fearing Michaela, a small part of her had fervently enjoyed it when the older woman was pressed against her.

Riliane wanted to get up and vomit in her chamber pot, but she was far too weak to do so. Tears still erupted over her cheeks as she found that the part of her that had enjoyed the ordeal was growing bigger. To her eternal chagrin, she wanted Michaela back, pressed up against her entrance again. She let a disgusted cry rip from her throat, and sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day went much like the previous. She found Michaela waiting for her in her chambers, and her tired body let the woman do her worst. Michaela up and left when she was done, and this continued for many more days. Riliane's desire for Michaela grew and grew with each passing time, her disgust gradually decreasing.

One evening, late like when they usually finished, Michaela was dressing herself. Riliane dared to get up, approaching her from behind.

"Michaela," she cleared her throat, and the green-haired succubus glared at her from over her shoulder. "I…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Michaela turned around.

"I hate you." Was all she said. Riliane looked at her for a moment before doing the unthinkable.

She charged at Michaela and captured her lips with hers. Michaela emitted a startled shriek, pushing Riliane off. She stared at her.

"I… love you," Riliane murmured, voice laden with melancholy.

Michaela turned and fled, leaving Riliane to miserably crawl back to her bed and cry herself to sleep, harder than she ever had before.

* * *

Riliane refused to emerge from her chambers for the rest of the week. Not even Allen was allowed to enter. She completely shut herself off from the outside world, heartbroken.

Lucifenia's already substantial state of disrepair grew worse with each passing hour, the people unable to manage themselves without Riliane's guidance. She may have been a tyrant, but she was their leader, and they depended on her. Allen tried to coax the weeping princess from her room for three days before being shooed away, his attempts to aid her ailment the epitome of futile. Riliane herself could only brokenly lay on her bed, only snatching a few hours of sleep at a time, rising only to use the chamber pot. Her face became raw and salt-burned, tears consuming the once-soft flesh in their palpable anguish. She couldn't turn her thoughts from Michaela even for a minute.

She was practically dead.

Michaela had resolved to travel around the country, thoughts constantly reeling about Riliane's confession. She questioned why she even thought it was a good idea to rape her continuously, although in the latest times, Riliane had seemed to thoroughly enjoy the "torture." It made no sense to Michaela, and she berated herself to find a logical answer.

The truth revealed itself to her whilst she was touring a small village near the Asmodean border. The observed the villagers, most of whom were obviously struggling more than they were accustomed to; no supplies or shipments came in without the princess' orders. The resident militiamen held everything back, anxiously awaiting for their okay sign. Michaela's heart went out to the people groveling at the feet of each other, begging in the streets. They had never deserved this. She released a sigh at the sight of Riliane's neglect.

_ This is the worst Lucifenia's economy has ever been... it must be the result of Riliane's grief... perhaps I should go back to her…._

Michaela's head snapped up at the thought. Go back? As in _comforting_ Riliane? When had she allowed such preposterous thoughts to enter her mind? Why? The vixen snorted in disdain. A timid voice in the back of her mind then spoke up.

_ Maybe you've fallen for her._

Michaela's eyes widened exponentially at the suggestion. _That's__ crazy! _She thought. _Manipulating the girl was purely for vengeance… although… I was much gentler during my last stays…._ Michaela felt sick.

_ Have I really...?_

Michaela fought the urge to gnaw on her fingernails and made a gut-wrenching decision. She flagged down a local merchant with a cart.

"Sir, could you taxi me to the capital, please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes for good measure. The merchant slowly looked her up and down, eyes lingering on her ample chest. Michaela managed to suppress a shudder of disgust and gave him a doe-eyed look. He grinned, and she nearly cringed at all his missing teeth.

"Miss, I'll 'ave to 'ave some sort of payment, y'know," he drawled, eyes still fixated on her bosom. She reluctantly pulled down her neckline a bit, making it look like an accident that she exposed more cleavage. Her eyes briefly flickered to his pants, disgust overcoming her as she caught sight of the slight tent in them. She tried to force the disgust down and sauntered on the cart, though the disgust still reared its head as the merchant smiled broader. "Where'd you say you was goin'?" his nasally vocal chords rumbled. Michaela cleared her throat.

"Lucifenian," she replied smoothly. "The capital."

* * *

Michaela arrived two nights later, requesting that the merchant drop her off near the royal stables. That, of course, was not without _grueling_ "payment" as well. She impatiently waved him off, waiting until the lumbering _clops_ of his Clydesdale's hooves faded into crickets. She dashed toward the back gate, breezily sneaking past the guards and into the deserted kitchen. Finding a leftover bucket of cold water, she washed her face and arms, trying to scrub clean the grime of the merchant. Finishing as best she could, she waited until the night guards passed her hiding spot and sprinted across the darkened dining hall, ballroom, and throne room before gliding up the stairs to the east wing. In no time, she was at the princess' doors, where a whimper emanated from. Her heart broke.

Stealthily, she opened a door, keeping her footsteps as light as possible. Creeping over to Riliane's shuddering form, she scooped her up and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream," She gently whispered.

Riliane's eyes popped open, fresh tears spilling down her flushed cheeks. Michaela managed a guilty smile. "Careful Riliane, you'll surely cry a river if this keeps up,"

Riliane closed her eyes and whispered into Michaela's hand, brows furrowing. Michaela uncovered her mouth. "Really, Princess, mumbling is definitely not ladylike," she whispered, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. Riliane cleared her throat.

"Please," Her voice was dry and hoarse. "Call me Rin…. Why did you come back?" Riliane choked back a rising sob. Michaela's guilty smile disappeared. She tenderly stroked Riliane's cheek.

"Because I love you, too," she murmured.

Riliane stared at her, a few more tears escaping her orbs. "You… do?" she timidly asked, eyes glistening with hope. Michaela managed a soft smile at her.

"Yes," And Michaela captured Riliane's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

* * *

Riliane woke the next morning cuddled against a bare Michaela. She sighed contentedly, her arms wrapping around Michaela's waist. Michaela stirred, cracking her eyes open.

"Good morning, my Princess," she whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Riliane inhaled Michaela's scent, face nestled against the crook of her neck.

"Good morning," she replied, glowing with happiness. Michaela smiled, eyes half-lidded and loving.

"I'll never let you go, Rin. I love you," She whispered. Riliane's heart fluttered; she knew that everything would be all right.

"I love you too, Michaela."

* * *

**How'd y'all like that for some suggestiveness, eh? Read and review, please!**

**- Invader Mars**


End file.
